


Never Look Away [vid]

by tunemyart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunemyart/pseuds/tunemyart
Summary: "if you're a stranger to your soul/ I'll bring you to your birthright"





	Never Look Away [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never look away (again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804027) by [NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL/pseuds/NATHANIEL_THE_ANGEL). 



**Music:** Vienna Teng, "Never Look Away"

 

 

 

 

 **Lyrics:**  

 _detect my sudden existence on your sonar_  
_you feel it echo_  
_electrify the resistance in your broken heart_  
_and burn it up, oh, oh_  
_I'm gonna photosynthesize and drink up the sunrise_  
  
_so do they ever shut up because you said so_  
_or do you overthink them all_  
_somebody ought to corrupt you on the dance floor_  
_and take you home_  
_show you all your demons and desires and dark sides_  
_all of your colonies and continental divides_  
  
_let me uncover the silver in your dark hair_  
_the weight of your bones_  
_I want to witness the beauty of your repair_  
_the shape you’ve grown_  
_for you are made of nebulas and novas and night sky_  
_you’re made of memories you bury or live by_  
  
_so if you’re out there in the cold_  
_I’ll cover you in moonlight_  
_if you’re a stranger to your soul_  
_I’ll bring you to your birthright_  
_I want the storm inside you awoken now_  
_I want your warm bright eyes_  
_to never look away_  
  
_some nights we open up the flood_  
_and some nights we are lost_  
_and some nights we’re choking on the words_  
_and some we light on fire_

 _so if you’re out there in the cold_  
_I’ll cover you in moonlight_  
_if you’re a stranger to your soul_  
_I’ll bring you to your birthright_  
_I want the storm inside you awoken now_

 _I want your warm bright eyes_  
_to come back to me_  
_and hold on to me_  
_you know that I won’t lie_  
_I will never look away_


End file.
